


LbC TharnType Chapter 75.5 Aftermaths

by waffuruToast



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Assault, Caretaking, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of alcohol, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Small, only mentions of Ae and Pete, sweet tharn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffuruToast/pseuds/waffuruToast
Summary: Ring.Ring.Ring.Ring.Ring...The sound drilled into his head, his breathing becoming shallow with each moment. A pit began to build in his stomach with a knee bounced on the wood floor quickly, his hands rummaging the keyrings as they clinked together sharply.'Ai'Type if this is a drunk text...' Standing up he grabbed the pants from off the nearby chair sliding them on over his boxers and shoving his phone in their back pocket.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 01: 3:21

In the moonlit room, a phone hummed on the nearby nightstand. From under the covers, a hand reached out grasping about the surface than drawing the nuisanced object under the blankets. Beneath the covers, Tharn squinted as the light from the screen extended toward his eyes. "03:21" It flashed briefly as he swiped his phone unlocked.

**LINE**   
_Type: Message (1)_

Tharn opened the green icon LINE app, a small smile stole his face as he pressed a familiar faces avatar reading the new message.

 _LINE: Ai'Type_  
 **Type:** comehome

Tharn's face creased with furrowed brows, his fingers replied as he chuckled, the smile curling wider on his lips.

 _LINE: Ai'Type_  
 **Tharn:** drunk texting me are we?  
(read)

Moments passed, Tharn fumbled another response as he turned over kicking off half the blankets, his eyes attentive glued to the glowing screen before him.

 _LINE: Ai'Type_  
 **Tharn:** I'll be home tomorrow, wait :P ?  
(read)  
 **Tharn:** heading back to sleep, have fun with Ai'No!  
(read)

"No reply?" Silence filled the room as Tharns voice resounded to no one, "Not even a sticker?" The smile began to dissolve from his face. Tharn sat up, holding his phone tightly.

 _LINE: Ai' Type_  
 **Tharn:** Ai'Type no comment? Done with me already? Should I stay for another two days?

The minutes ticked by. Nothing. He took a deep breath, hit the call button.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring...

The phone lowered from his ear as he watched the call d/c without an answer. Sliding to the edge of his bed he grabbed a pair of keys laying on the stand. His shoulders arched as he bit down on his lower lip. Eyes darted about the dark-room as he took the phone in both hands, the keys grinding against the metal backing. He opened the app again and scrolled to another chat.

 _LINE: Ai'No_  
 **Tharn:** Ai'No are you still with Type?  
 **Tharn:** He just lined me but isn't responding.

More minutes passed by, he slid his thumb to the call button....

Ring.Ring.Ring.Ring.Ring...

The sound drilled into his head, his breathing becoming shallow with each moment. A pit began to build in his stomach with a knee bounced on the wood floor quickly, his hands rummaging the keyrings as they clinked together sharply.

 _'Ai'Type if this is a drunk text...'_ Standing up he grabbed the pants from off the nearby chair sliding them on over his boxers and shoving his phone in their back pocket.

Loud quick steps crossed the room as the bedroom door was launched open nearly hitting the wall. With large strides, he moved through the living room to the front door grabbing his jacket from the nearby hook. Opening and closing the access almost with a slam and briskly walk along the stone driveway.

In front of his car, Tharn looked again at his phone, and AGAIN, flipping between the two conversations, each unread message's. He called both again, and again. Each ending with fruitless acknowledgments. Tharn opened Types chat.

 _LINE: Type_  
 **Tharn:** ai'type are you okay  
 **Tharn:** answer, please

Then Ai'No's.

 _LINE: Ai'No_  
 **Tharn:** ai'no is something the matter  
 **Tharn:** i can't reach ai'type

Zilch.

His eyes narrowed taking another deep breath as he unlocked the door of his car, tossing the phone in the passenger's seat while jamming the keys into the ignition, starting the car with a sudden turn. The engine revved as he threw it into gear grinding it.

"Ai'Type you are supposed to be having fun." The words hissed from his mouth. "Better be having fun." He turned out of his parent's driveway and shot down the deserted streets as his mind raced with images of possibilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tharn's consciousness regained itself in the hallway of their condo, phone in hand he held it to his ear as it rang eyes unblinking as his stride crossed the last few meters to their door. His hand twisted the key in the door lock and turned the handle.

Ring..ring...ri- The call echoed from within the room until Tharn hung up his call.

The dim room filtered into the hallway as Tharn squinted his eyes stepping inside.

"Ai'Type?" Tharn called out as he pocketed his phone and flicked on the lights. The bulb illuminated and then popped flashing out, Tharn frowned as he released a small sigh. Silence.

"Ai'Type?" Tharn called as he flipped his shoes off and closed the door. "Ai'Type?" His voice rising as he listened for any sound from within.

The name echoed in the room as Tharn made his way down the short hallway luminated by a narrow crack in the tightly closed curtains and a dim-lit laptop that presented a repeating screensaver of pictures of the room's occupants that played in the corner of his eye.

"Ai'Type?"Tharn's voice hesitated as the words left his lips, his hand reaching for the lamp on the desk, with his eye drifting first to the bed, still made from this morning, then to his left as a light flashed from the floor.

Tharn jumped back heart skipping as the form of another was revealed by the faint light emanating from the floor.

"Ai'Type?!" His voice resounded annoyed as Tharn reached over, snapping the lamp on, it's light warming up the room and the figure on the sofa. "Why didn't you answer me?" His voice trailed off as his eyes narrowed as he took in the form before him.

Type's body sat rigid save for the hands gripped together that rested on his knees. Thumbs scraping across the top of the other hand leaving a raw red and purple mark underneath it.

Walking next to Type Tharn paused his expression restrained as his shadow covered the other, reaching down he picked up the phone from the floor, the locked screen read several missed calls and messages. Setting it down on the coffee table he rounded the other side and sat down beside the unmoving person, slowly.

"Ai'Type," Tharn gently placed his hand covering Type's. "What's wrong? I'm here."

Type muscles flinched as the warmth of the other joined his stiffened hand, he inhaled deeply, his air almost wheezing out of his throat.

"I'm here." Tharn's voice was deep but delicate. "Ai'Typ-" Tharn looked down at his hand, an intermittent stream of beads hit against his and Types skin as they rolled down to the floor. Types shoulders began to shake with his lungs hissing air in and out. Tharn's eyes filled wide as he put his other hand around the shoulders of the other gently drawing him-

Type released the death grip he had on his hands as he flung his arms around Tharns waist pulling him tightly to himself, his face buried in the other's chest as stifled cries echoed from a shaking mouth with his tears staining his lover's shirt.

"Ai'...Tharn..." Type's voice cracked and dry escaped from his mouth.

Goosebumps rose across Tharns skin as a cold sweat began to seep from his skin. He pulled his hand to cradle Type's head, brushing the other's hair as he gently held it.

"I'm here." Tharn's voice choked, he held back the urge to lift Types face to his own as the other tugged at his shirt his fingers almost digging into Tharns skin. "Ai'Type I'm here, it's okay."

The two sat in the poorly lit room, the silence between them save for the intermittent buried cries and sniffling nose.

Type slowly raised his face from Tharn's chest his bloodshot eyes, red and puffy looked into Tharn's. "...be...okay," The horse words came out broken as he reached his hands to clutch Tharn's jacket collar his weight-bearing heavily on the other to sit up.

"This is okay?"Tharn stared at the other as he reached his hand to touch Types' neck. The other softly nuzzled it as he closed his eyes tightly and stifled the sounds of another cry.

"Errr.."Type nodded wearily as his head leaned against Tharn's shoulder his eyes closing. Tharn wrapped one arm around the opposite shoulder and offered the other to Type's hand.

Type's fingers interwoven with Tharn's as he gripped it harshly.

Beside each other, the two sat on the sofa as the night rolled forward.

..


	2. Chapter 02: Just Return Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn motioned to stand but found his hand restrained. "I'll be back, I'm getting you some water." Tharn turned to look at Type whose eyes were wide. Tharn reached out and held the others hand gently removing it from his wrist. "I will be right back."
> 
> Type nodded slowly, letting his body fall heavily back on the sofa as he coughed a bit more pulling the blanket around himself he let his eyes drop as his head nodded off.

Morning rays crept in beyond the curtained windows. Inside the sheltered room, neither form moved, a light blanket haphazardly covered each of their laps as their breathing fell and rose together. Cars outside buzzed by as the city around them drove to life without them.

Tharn's eyes blinked open as a horn honked somewhere distantly, to his right he found Types head rising and falling with his own breath. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could make out the tensed face of the other. Slowly he reached the hand that was pinned behind, gently he touched Type's head and began to comb the other's hair. "It's okay Ai'Type, I'm here, It's okay." He repeated the mantra slowly and calmly. On his other hand, he could feel the grip of Type's hand tense and loosen in his own. "No more bad dreams okay?" He kissed the top of Types head.

Types grip began to release as his shoulders slump with his tensed face falling away. Tharn continued to caress the hair of the other as his lips curled into a melancholy smile while his brows furrowed on his own face.

ding...ding...ding...

Tharn's eyes shot to the phone on the coffee table, a blank screen, his eyes glanced at his jacket pocket and then at Type who moaned at the noise while he dug his head into Tharn's shoulder.

"I'm here Ai'Type. Shh." He cooed as he slowly released the others hand, the now free hand twisted carefully and grabbed the phone from his pocket.

**LINE** _Techno: Message (3)_

Tharn unlocked the phone and opened the app locating the source of the disturbance's avatar.

_LINE: Ai'No_

**Techno:** Hoie! Sorry just saw messages(read)   
**Techno:** Got crazy last night (read)   
**Techno:** You find Ai'Type? He was heading home. (read)

**Tharn:** Weren't you drinking, did you guys get into a fight? (read)

**Techno:** sorta. not ai'type, one of nongs, it's well a long story. (read)   
**Techno:** It's sorted now, no worries. ai' type can tell you later, he's with you right? (read)

**Tharn:** He's here. Sleeping. Glad it's worked itself out. (read)

**Techno:** Errr...um...Pi'Tharn, never mind let Ai'Type call me when he's up. (read)

**Tharn:** Sure. (read)

Tharn turned off the screen as he shook his head slightly depositing the phone near him on the sofa. Rubbing his own neck a bit he returned his hand to Type's within his own again his thumb hoving over the raw red skin of the other's thumb. Types head dipped slightly as Tharn reached to catch it...

"Ai'Tharn...!" Types eyes flinched openly as he sucked air in heavily, his body tense as he lay his arm out to prop himself up only to have his elbow fold in on him. Tharn's arm caught him halfway and gently lifted him back to leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Ai'Type." Tharn voice was soft as he looked over the other one hand cupping Type's cheek and the other holding his shoulder.

Type's eyes flew about the room unfocused until they followed the warmth that came from his face that brushed his face welcomingly.

A sad smile was held on Tharns face as Type took in the presence of the other his breathing slowing down as he tried to swallow.

"What can I do?" Tharn's hands were now holding up the shoulders of the other.

With a heavy hand Type reached up taking hold of one of Tharn's wrists, he drew the hand to his chest as he held on to it tightly as he closed his eyes.

Tharn could feel the motions of breath in the other and the racing heart that rebounded alongside it. Type hands grasped tightly around his wrist as Type closed his eyes tightly hissing in breaths.

Tharn waited as Types racing heart began to calm.

"Ai'Type I asked Techno about last night." Tharn's voice broke the long minutes of silence.

Type inhaled sharply his body flinched, clenching tighter around Tharn's wrist.

"He didn't say much, so I didn't ask, bu-"

"Thank you."Type opened his eyes, eyes that stared into Tharn's own sending a sharpness down his spine. "For coming home." His voice cracked. "I-" He tried to swallow but coughed instead releasing his grip on the other's hand to cover his mouth.

Tharn motioned to stand but found his hand restrained. "I'll be back, I'm getting you some water." Tharn turned to look at Type whose eyes were wide. Tharn reached out and held the others hand gently removing it from his wrist. "I will be right back."

Type nodded slowly, letting his body fall heavily back on the sofa as he coughed a bit more pulling the blanket around himself he let his eyes drop as his head nodded off.

"Ai'Type."

The voice echoed in Types ears, his eyes opened with great effort before him Tharn held a glass of water. Type took it gingerly as Tharn hesitated to release it.

"Hungry?"

Type finished the water and offering it back, shaking his head. His line of sight drifted to the desk.

"Can you get that to Ai'No?" Type raised his hand pointing at a small dongle that connected to the laptop next to a camera Tharn did not recognize as either of theirs.

Tharn's vision followed and then traveled back to Type.

"Is that something to do with last night?" Tharn took the empty glass from Type's hands as the other nodded. Setting it on the coffee table behind him than making his way to the laptop and taking the memory stick from the dongle and pocketing it.

Type picked up his phone from the table shakily, his eyes drifted to the unread messages his finger paused over Tharn's avatar before clicking on another.

**LINE:** _No_

**Type:** ai'no can you meet ai'tharn at the coffee shop to get it (read)

**No:** Errr...sure, you okay na? (read)

**Type:** tired (read)

**No:** be there in 30 (read)

**Type** : thanks (read)

"He'll be at the coffee shop in 30." Type looked up to see Tharn eyeing him up and down with a harsh look. "Ai'Tharn, sor-"

Tharn reached out to Type causing him to back away slightly as Tharn placed his hand on the other's forehead. Cool, not hot even if a little pale in color. 'Good at least no fever.' The thought echoed in Tharn's head as he sighed.

"I'm okay, just tired by this...maybe a headache too." Type reached up taking the other's hand from his forehead, a small smile crawled from the corner of his lips. "Sorry I didn't respond to your messages." He kissed the inside of Tharn's palm lightly.

"Want to lay in bed?" Tharn returned the smile as his fingers traced Type's lips while his head motioned their bed. "I'll ignore the lack of a shower today."

Type closed his eyes nodding as he propped his hands on the sofa back to stand with Tharn's hand guiding him under his other arm. Type wavered as they walked to the bed. Finding the edge of the bed with a heavy plop, his eyes pinched closely together as he rubbed the center of his eyebrows.

"Hoie -sat." The curse hissed from his mind out loud.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes he saw Tharn kneeling before him with a couple of pills and a new glass of water. Type took them without a word and handed the empty glass back to Tharn and rolled into bed, curling up under the blankets.

"Will you be okay if I leave?" Tharn looked at the ball of blankets.

Tharn's voice drifted into Types ears, his eyes drifting faster into sleep.

"Errr. Go, and come back soon." The hoarseness in his voice still plainly evident.

"Your phone is here, I'll pick you up some food on the way back."

Type propped his face out from the covers, a smile grinning ear to ear only making the dark circles that were only just showing now more evident.

"Don't lure me with food." Type laughed gently. "Just return." Reaching out he tugged lightly on Tharn's pant leg.

Tharn smiled softly, nodded, and placing Type's hand back under the blanket.

"I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 03: Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn shifted his body and Type's to face each other. Type looked at him with a tearful smile as Tharn reached pulling him in close.
> 
> "He..." Type wheezed "Didn't have to carry that too.." Tears began flowing even more heavily as his body tensed, his hands gripping coarsely to Tharn's shirt. "Ae's a good kid..."

"I'll be right back." 

Tharn's words wavered in Type's ears as his mind drifted into a heavy memory but not his heavy memory.

_'Ai'Type. I'm here. It's okay.'_

The voice danced in his mind, a presence watched, was near him but he could not see it, his head was lead and his arms stone. Reaching out he awoke to the dusk of evening. In his hand's grasp was a familiar one.

Tharn sat next to him at the edge of the bed, looking at the other with a gentle look. Type was laying on his side his hand gripping tightly to the others. Type steadied his breath as feeling returned to his mind.

"Can you tell me what happened, I didn't look at the memory stick, but I ca-"

"It was... I was okay..." Type turned his gaze away from Tharn for a moment burring his head in the pillow. "Until I wasn't, it all came back." The words choked in his throat as he pulled himself up to sit behind Tharn, wrapping his arms around the strong waist and burying his face in Tharn's shoulder.

Tharn clasped his hands atop Type's gently caressing the other's skin.

"I don't remember getting home... remember texting...then you were there..." Type spoke with broken breaths.

Tears painted the back of Tharn's shirt as Type's stifled breaths echoed through his body.

"It was a nightmare...that room." Type inhaled sharply and exhaled quickly with a cough as his body began to tremble. "My skin was crawling, I lost my breath for a moment... the smell from then came to my mind..." Type's voice wavered. "I wanted to throw up...but he made it... we all...in time..." Images of the run-down room, the camera, the three men, Ae beating Trump within an inch of his life, and Pete's form mixed together before Types' vision.

Tharn shifted his body and Type's to face each other. Type looked at him with a tearful smile as Tharn reached pulling him in close.

"He..." Type wheezed "Didn't have to carry that too.." Tears began flowing even more heavily as his body tensed, his hands gripping coarsely to Tharn's shirt. "Ae's a good kid..."

Type buried himself in Tharn's shoulder and neck as the other hugged him tightly stifling a scream he cried for what felt like ages to him until exhaustion found himself lying back in bed. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, next to him the sound of paper rustled as he looked to see Tharn reading a well-worn book. His eye line followed Tharn's arm until he realized that Tharn was holding his hand. Type smiled as he gently squeezed the other's hand.

Tharn looked to the other. "Think you can eat something?"

Type's eyes took in the other, the room was only lit from Tharn's side casting him in a warm glow. "Still trying to lure me with food."

Setting down the book Tharn chuckled as he combed back the hair of the other, leaning in he landed a soft kiss just above the eyebrows. "You already know the answer to that." Tharn drew a wicked smile on his face.

Type watched Tharn disappear into their kitchen and return after a time with a bowl of congee and a spoon. Shifting Type managed to sit up. Tharn sat on the edge of the bed as the two shared the bowl until it was finished.

"Thank you." Type cleared his throat.

Tharn crawled in beside the other laying down he reached out to Types arm and gently tugged him to himself.

Following the sense, he scooted next to Tharn as he spooned the other, each hand wrapping in the other's fingers. Tharn nuzzled the back of Type's hair.

"Anything more I can do?"

The words tickled Type's neck as he pulled Tharn closer to himself.

"Just one."

"Mm?"

Tharn smiled as he softly kissed the back of his lover's neck worming his way as far as he could under the shirt down to his shoulder blade. Type leaned into the kisses each one sending electricity down his spine, he moved to face the other. Tharn's eyes glistened as he took in Types face leaning forward their lips locked. Tharn took Types lower lip between his own as he tugged than dancing his tongue along with the other's upper lip he moved passed it as the tongue of the other danced into his own. Tharn ran his hands through Types hair as their lips sealing each other's mouths breaking for mere moments as their breaths quickened. 

Types body warmed as his hands ran under Tharn's shirt, with Tharn's hands following down Types neck and the other under his shirt.

"Ai'Sat!" Type broke the kiss, his chest heaved unevenly, his shoulders trembled as he let his head fall into the pillow under him.

Tharn let out a hearty chuckle as he brushed aside the mass of Types hair from his face. "I could always." Tharn looked lower on Type.

"Asshole Tharn!" his lips curled as Type threw a fist to Tharn's chest as his wrist was stopped, Tharn laid back and pulled him close laying Type half on his chest.

Tharn smiled to the other as he kissed Type's head tenderly, with the hand behind Type he brushed aside the bangs that again fell in the eyes of the other. He felt the muscles of the other shaking, his smile faded as he focused on Type's face. "I shouldn't have."

"No I...want to.." Type looked up at the other with a cheeky smile his eyes half-closed and planted a small kiss on his lover's lower cheek with lips lingered.

"I'm not going anywhere, there will always be laters." Tharn smiled as he wrapped his arms around Type.

Type nestled his head down relaxed on Tharns chest, against his ear Tharns chest rose and fell evenly, the coldness and stiffness of his body began to melt as his body clung to the other. On his back, he could feel Tharn's thumb traveling against his shoulder softly caressing. His eyes began to droop as the sounds of the room narrowed until all he heard was Tharn's breath near his ear. A warm white haze overtook his senses as he drifted.

"Sweet dreams Ai'Type. Sweet dreams."

(The end! <3)

**Author's Note:**

> After watching TharnType, and read the Love By Chance chapters containing Pete's assault by Trump I wondered how Type would react after everyone had left and his own thoughts were allowed to roam. I don't believe I got too graphic with any descriptions of events, but if people feel I should tag it differently let me know. :) Originally posted to Wattpad. Enjoy the read? ^__^


End file.
